The term folksonomy refers to an Internet-based information retrieval methodology that uses collaboratively generated, open-ended labels that categorize resources, such as images, video clips, web pages, books, and the like. A folksonomy allows a user of a resource, e.g., an originator or a viewer, to create a label and to associate the label with the resource. The label, which is commonly referred to as a folksonomic tag (“tag”), is typically unstructured metadata that includes a user-defined character string that reflects the user's interpretation of the resource. Because folksonomic tags are user-created, they can, in some instances, more accurately describe the resource, e.g., when the user (tagger) is very familiar with the resource. Furthermore, because folksonomic tags reflect, to some degree, the tagger's viewpoint or perspective, other users who share the same or similar perspective can explore other resources tagged by the tagger.
Several web-based services currently allow users to provide folksonomic tags to resources hosted by the services and/or resources hosted by other services. One problem, however, is that in order to determine a resource's folksonomic tag(s), the resource must be known and accessed. Similarly, in order to find resources related to a tag, a search for those resources must be performed using the particular tag information. Another problem with current services that utilize folksonomic tags is that the association between a resource and a folksonomic tag is static. That is, once a tag is assigned to a resource, that association is persistent. Accordingly, folksonomic tags generally cannot be associated with resources that change dynamically, e.g., resources associated with presence or publish/subscribe data, because the tags do not change dynamically.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for providing dynamic access to folksonomic data associated with a resource as the resource changes and providing access to resources as their associated folksonomic data change.